The Demon's Plaground
by DeepFriedMarshmallow
Summary: Itachi is the prince of the fire nation. The fire nation is fighting with a nomatic tribe of cat demons. So king Fuggika decides to try and ally the fire nation with a different tribe of demons. humanoid demon!Kyuubi. ItaKyuu SasuNaru other pairings later
1. Itachi

Hey guys. I am so happy. At the rate I'm working at I'll have the next chapie of Welcome to Akatsuki, witch I've already started on, up by next week =3.

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking - Human Language"

**"Talking - Demons Language"**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi walked down the windowed halls of the royal palace, gazing out at the passing gardens, towards his fathers office. Itachi Uchiha was the first son of king Fugika and next in line to become the king of the fire nation. The Fire Nation was the largest and most powerful nation in the world. Konohagature, or Konoha for short, was the capital city of the Fire Nation and the location of the royal palace. Dew to wars and redistribution of lands, and the destruction of the Fire Nation's first capital, Konoha had ended up on the eastern border of the Fire Nation. None of the other countries wanted to get into a war with the Fire Nation so every thing in the Fire Nation had been relatively peaceful. Recently however the Fire Nation, namely Konoha, has been having trouble with a group of cat demons. Usually demons would keep to themselves unless you got to close to their young or they felt threatened. But now more and more often these brown haired demons have been stealing from merchants, raiding camps and killing most of the humans that entered the Demon's Forest that bordered Konoha, even going as far as to leave the forest to raid the homes of the villagers. The Demon's Forest was a great forest with trees as tall as the palace towers, and took about a week to pass threw if you were traveling at a medium speed and only stoping to sleep or eat. The Demon's Forest separated the lush Fire Nation from the arid Wind Nation**(1)**. The Demon's Forest is named as it is because it is the demons territory, with dozens of demon clans residing within it. The only reason anyone went into the Demon's Forest was because cutting threw the forest was the fastest way to get the Fire Nation to the Wind Nation or vice versa. If you decided to travel around the northern tip of the forest, the thinner tip of the forest but not as thin as the direct center, it would take you about a month depending on how close to the tip your starting location and destination were. Itachi shook himself out of his thoughts as he approached his fathers office. Itachi opened the door and walked in "You wanted to see me father?" "Yes, sit down Itachi." Fugika Uchiha said resting his chin on his interwoven fingers in the typical Uchiha fashion. Itachi took a seat in a chair in front of his fathers desk. "Itachi as I'm sure you are aware we are in a conflict with a group of demons." at this Itachi nodded to his father to proceed. "Well i have realized that we can't fight these demons on our own." "So what do you propose we do father?" "We are going to ally our selves with a different group of demons that would be willing to help us." "Father how are we to know which groups will be willing to ally themselves with us?" "I am sending you and ten of my soldiers into the forest to find a strong group of demons that is willing to help us. Now go, in ten minuets the group of soldiers should be out in front of the palace, ready and waiting for you to lead them on this mission." "Yes father." At this Itachi got up and bowed to his father before leaving to go get ready.

_ 'So we will be joining with the demons. I wonder how this will bode with the villagers.' _ Itachi thought as he headed out to see which soldiers he would be traveling with. In front of the palace stood the ten soldiers dressed in armor and carrying bags. The soldiers were standing in a line. First in line was Neji Hyuuga, a seventeen year old commander and a member of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. He was of average height with waist length brown hair ending in a loose ponytail, and the natural milky Hyuuga eyes and skin. Neji was calm and collected, he was the Hyuuga prodigy and smarter than many of his elders. Next was Lee Rock, at the same age as Neji he was a master of hand to hand combat and the fastest runner in Konoha's army. Lee had Shiny black hair, shaped into a bowl cut, large round eyes, and huge eyebrows. He was an over exuberant optimist who enjoyed ranting about 'youth'. The third in line was one of Konoha's few female soldiers and another of Neji's former classmates. Her name was Tenten Tamura, the weapons master **(2)**. Tenten was a slightly violent ball of energy with her brown hair tied into two buns that resembled the ears of a bear. Then there was Chogi Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Chogi and Shikamaru were sixteen years old and best friends. Chogi was a large boy of average height and had red swirl tattoos on his cheeks. Shikamaru was a lazy genius. He could solve any problem but would most likely sleep threw the question. he had brown eyes and brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail that made his head resemble a pineapple. There was also Itachi's best friend Kisame Hoshigaki, he was twenty one the same age as Itachi. Kisame was a tall and muscular man who greatly resembled a shark. He was a typical jock stereotype, as in a little on the stupid side. The last four were Itachi's former classmates Sasori Akasuna, Hidan Terasoma**(2)**, Kakuzu Hashi**(2)** and a soldier Itachi wasn't familiar with. Sasori was a smart and usually stoic red head who was short for his age. Sasori could have a fierce temper and was sensitive about his height.' Hidan liked to joke that he was feisty like a chihuahua. Hidan was crude, rude and loud. He was an albino with magenta eyes and slicked back silver hair. Hidan was also an overly religious, not Shinto but Jashinism, and a sadomasochist. Kakuzu, Hidan's longtime boyfriend or 'boy-toy' if you ask Hidan, was tall, a bit more muscular than Kisame, and covered in stitches. Kakuzu was a sadist, extremely greedy, and had a very short temper. The soldier Itachi didn't recognize was of average height with black hair and green eyes. "Men it's time to head out." Itachi said once he was done looking over his men "Yes prince Itachi" they replied. They then turned and followed Itachi into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------

**(1) **i searched up the nations after righting this because I'm making Garra a demon so i wanted to change it but then i learned that the land of wind really dose trade allot with the land of fire so I'm keeping it like this. cool huh?

**(2) **these are the family names of the Japanese voice actors


	2. Kyuubi

Hey guy's I know I said I would have this chapter up sooner but I decided to post all of my updates today insted. Kind of like a reverse birthday present. =3

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking - Human Language"

**"Talking - Demons Language"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey Shukaku! Wake up we're going hunting today!" **Kyuubi stated jumping **(1)** onto his best friend, Shukaku.

**"Ow!"** Shukaku groaned shoving Kyuubi off of him and sitting up. "What's with you foxes and hunting?" Shukaku asked

"**It's fun, it helps burn excess energy, and it gives you bragging rights, if you are good enough at it that is." **

**"Oh I get it. It's like us with fighting."**

**"Exactly, except it doesn't create enemies within the tribe." **Shukaku nodded, quickly flipped Kyuubi over, and started tickling him.

**"AH, no. Bad Shukaku, Bad!" **Kyuubi laughed trying to push his friend off of him. **"Ok, you win. Now please stop." **Kyuubi begged trying to quell his laughter. When Shukaku stopped tickling Kyuubi he stood, helping Kyuubi to his feet.

Shukaku had the appearance of a large 21 year old human male. He was pretty tall with broad shoulders and rippling muscles. He was clothed in only a light brown pair of, worn, homemade pants. Out of a tiny hole in the back of his pants stuck a sleek brown tail. He had matching brown cat**(2)** ears on the top of his head which stuck out of his long brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, and dark brown eyes that also matched. Shukaku had a slight tan, sharp fang-like teeth, and short thick claws on his hands and feet which if they were cut down to his fingers or toes could be passed off as human nails.

Kyuubi, on the other hand, had the appearance of a 17 year old human male. He went up to Shukaku's shoulders and was thin but well muscled with a lithe aerodynamic appearance. Kyuubi had red streaked, shoulder length, blond hair. Also, instead of brown cat ears and tail like Shukaku, Kyuubi had red fox ears and nine fluffy red tails. The power a fox demon held was shown by the number of tails they had. The stronger they were the more tails they had. Fox demon's had long ago developed the ability to pull all but one of their tails into their body, so only one of Kyuubi's tails were showing. Kyuubi wore similar pants to Shukaku, the only difference being that Kyuubi's pants only went down to his knees while Shukaku's covered both his legs completely. Kyuubi had a slightly lighter tan than Shukaku, red eyes with slitted pupils, sharp teeth which were standard for most demons, and long pointed claws on his hands and feet that slightly resembled human nails.

**"Kyuubi, Shukaku we are about to leave, you coming?"** Kakashi Hatake, the last of the last of the silver wolves asked walking over. Kakashi was a bit odd with his gravity defying hair style and the way he walked around in human garb. He wore black pants, a dark green tunic, and a navy blue mask that covered the lower half of his face. Kakashi was a great fighter, and despite the slow healing rate of his breed, he only had one scar on his body. The scar was a slash down his left eye. Kakashi was known by many as the 'copy-cat demon' dew to his ability to learn a demon's techniques by just watching them be performed.

**"Definitely" **Kyuubi said grabbing Shukaku. Kyuubi followed Kakashi over to where the other members of their tribe that were going hunting were standing, dragging Shukaku along behind him. The demons who were going with them were Shukaku's cousin Temari, Hiashi**(3)**, one of Kyuubi and Shukaku's friends, and Konan an extremely rare breed of cat demon.

Temari was fun but tough. If you hurt or threatened her loved-ones she would attack you. Temari was a sandy blond cat demon that looked similar to a 17 year old human female. She was about a half inch shorter than Kyuubi. She had the same blond cat ears and tail as her mother, sea green eyes, and blond hair which she tied into four short spiky ponytails.

Hiashi was a black wolf demon and resembled a 16 year old human female. She had long, silver streaked, black hair, medium green eyes with slitted pupils, and a pair of ears and a tail that matched her hair. Hiashi was up to Kyuubi's chin in height. She enjoyed messing with and intimidating others.

Konan was a blue, yes blue, cat demon with blue hair that ended at the bottom of her shoulder blades and chocolate brown eyes. Konan was about an inch taller than Kyuubi and looked like an 18 year old girl.**(4)**

Soon after Kakashi reached the others Kyuubi's little brother, Naruto came running over. Naruto came up to about the middle of his brother's chest. He resembled a short 14 year old girl, with his silky, short, sunshine blond hair, his slight frame, and his huge blue eyes. Naruto, like Kyuubi, had fox ears and nine fox tails, only one of which was visible. But unlike Kyuubi Naruto's ears and tail were a lovely shade of orange.

**"Kakashi! Why can't I come! I'm old enough!" **Naruto huffed

**"Because Naruto, there are humans in the forest. I'm not just talking about a small group of merchants; I'm talking about almost a dozen trained soldiers. And don't try and tell me that you can take care of yourself. At your age even I couldn't handle a soldier let alone a dozen." **Kakashi said to Naruto who quickly glanced at Kakashi's injured eye.

**"Fine but you have to take me hunting as soon as they leave."**

**"Sure thing Naru-naru" **Kakashi said patting Naruto on the head, his eyes curving into happy upside-down u's.

**"Don't call me that"** Naruto pouted his ears flattening onto his head.

**"Okie Dokie" **Kakashi laughed. He smiled and then turned back to the others. **"Ok then, let's go guys." **Kakashi said leading the hunting party into the forest as Naruto turned and walked away.

--------------------------------------------

ooo a cliffie =3

................................................

**(1)** He jumped so he ended up standing on top of Shukaku

**(2) **Yes I know that Shukaku is a tanuki but he has to be a brown cat to fit into the story 'cuz I dont wana change garra, temari, kankuro, or the other cat demons. And if I change him it'll mess up his whole backstory

**(3)** No i don't meen Hinatas dad Hiashi, i meen my OC Hiashi. I role play with my friends sometimes and I made her to be the 3 tails since we didn't know who the real demon was (I made her before shippuden came out) then a few months later I learned about Hinata's dad and that cracked me and my friends up =3

**(4)** I have no idea what Konan really looks like but this is how I usualy imagine her (minus the cat ears/tail plus an origami flower)


End file.
